1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grid-holding element having a first leg at least one free end of which is hook-shaped and a second leg having an attachment section provided with a through-opening through which a fastening element such as, e.g., nail or bolt, is extendable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,147 discloses a grid-holding element of the type described above and the hook-shaped end of which engages a support, and the end of which remote from the hook-shaped end has an engagement area for a screw. The screw connects the holding element with a plate-shaped element that lies on a grid which is secured to the support upon tightening the holding element.
The drawbacks of the holding element of U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,147 consists in that it can only be used with a plate-shaped element as a counter-support, and it cannot be directly mounted, e.g., using a hand-held setting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,883 discloses a holding element having two legs. The first leg has a U-shaped channel in the bottom of which an opening is formed through which a fastening element can extend. The second leg is flat and has a second opening. This holding element can be secured with a fastening element that extends through the opening in the bottom of the U-shaped channel, to a constructional component by using a hand-held setting tool.
The drawback of the holding element of U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,833 consists in that it is impossible to secure a grid to a support or constructional component, without using some auxiliary means.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a holding element in which the drawbacks of prior art holding elements are eliminated and which can be easily mounted using a setting tool.